marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Horace Littleton (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Has a bubble pipe protruding from the side of his head | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Subject of Weapon Minus program | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rick Remender; Carlos Pacheco | First = Captain America Vol 7 15 | Death = Captain America Vol 7 20 | HistoryText = Horace Littleton was a funded scientist of the Weapon Minus program that SHIELD ran in the 60's,[[Rick Remender|Remender] on CBR] who was developing a hybrid of the Super-Soldier Formula to find a way to perform "humane assassinations". During his time there Littleton befriended Ran Shen, the future Iron Nail, who when worried about a possible leak in SHIELD while on a mission only contacted Littleton to get equipment and information. He also befriended Frank Simpson and warned him that the establishment would not stop until they turned him into their mindless weapon. Eventually Littleton developed a "L.S.D. based Super Soldier Serum hybrid". But by then his project lost its funding and had no more remaining human test subjects, so Littleton injected the serum into himself. Now under the alias of "Dr. Mindbubble" Littleton was subdued and imprisoned at the SHIELD Hub sub-station in the Grand Canyon behind a door marked Weapon Minus. He allegedly spent the 50 years during which he was imprisoned in isolation finding complete tranquility within himself. Ran Shan made a failed attempt to free him in 1969, stopped only by the interference of the Winter Soldier. Littleton was eventually freed by Ran Shen when the Iron Nail detonated Nuke at the S.H.I.E.L.D. sub-station where Mindbubble had been imprisoned. After seeing that the dying Nuke had a relatively peaceful death Littleton was asked by the Iron Nail if he was up for a "little civil disobedience". He captured Maria Hill and Nick Fury with his bubbles, controlling them and realizing his effective intentions: steal S.H.I.E.L.D.'s weapon Gungnir, a giant robot with incredible power. Then, when reached by Captain America, Horace captured him, too. Cap's dream reality was represented by him getting up from an hospital bed, with the world saved by Jet, Falcon and Bucky, Ian and Sharon still alive and a parade dedicated to him in the streets of New York. Realizing that he was in one of Littleton's illusions, Cap remembered about how to escape from the "dream": commit suicide inside the virtual reality (Jet discovered this by interrogating a Cyborg that was involved in the Weapon Minus project). He then awoke on the Gungnir to find out that Littleton and Shen planned on destroying a country and framing the United States. Jet Black arrived and while she fought Shen, Steve defeated Littleton by bending the tube in his forehead with his Shield. This caused all his dream bubbles to stay in his head and he went crazy. He lunged himself out the window and plummeted to his death. | Powers = Dream Bubbles: Littleton can generate an apparent unlimited number of bubbles that capture his enemy's mind, generating a virtual reality where the stricken lives his greatest dreams. Horace can also manipulate the enemies that he captures with his bubble, creating illusions inside the virtual reality where they believe to live. The only way to escape this reality his to commit a "virtual suicide" inside the false life generated by the bubble. He sends out his bubbles with a tube that he has planted in his forehead. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * A statue labelled as the Dr. Mindbubble was seen in , when Archangel and Genesis go crashing into a massive hall full of stone statues in The World. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mind Control Category:Illusionists